


the first, first date

by siojo



Series: marcoace week 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Marco gets Ace on a date, only for it to be interrupted.
day 5: Questions and answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tiny drabbly sequel to yesterday

Marco smiles as Ace slides into the chair across from him, hair a mess and scowl still on his face, “Your family?”

“They won't stop asking questions, even Luffy,” Ace whines like he can't believe Luffy would spend so much time asking him questions. “And it's not like I want to tell them anything.”

“And your dad didn't recognize my name?”

“Maybe I kept that to myself,” Ace mutters glancing at Marco shyly. “I like you, I don't want my dad threatening you or, I don't know, making this awkward.”

“In all honesty then, you should know my siblings are very interested in finding out who you are. And they have told Pops.”

“Who will tell dad. And mom or Sabo or Koala will realize what happened. Could this get any worse?”

“Than this would be a bad time to tell you that Luffy just walked in,” Marco says slowly as Ace's head jerks up off the table to glance at the door. “Sorry.”

Ace groans, “Maybe they won't see us?”

“Ace!”

“There goes that,” Marco says hiding a grin in the palm of his hand. “Who's with him?”

“Sabo,” Ace answers in a whine. “And Trafalgar and Koala and Zoro.”

Sabo reaches their table first, leaning against the back of Ace's chair, “Who's your friend, Ace?”

“Marco Newgate,” Marco says smiling politely. “It's a pleasure.”

Sabo nudges Ace's shoulder with his elbow, “You never said you knew Newgate’s heir.” It's more question the statement.

“I don't tell you a lot of things,” Ace mutters. “Why are you here?”

“Aw, does our big brother not want us? Lu, did you hear this?”

Luffy, it's always Luffy, shrugs, “But Ace is on a date. He's probably mad we're interrupting.”

Sabo chokes, “What?”

“You better be nice,” Luffy continues as if Sabo hadn't spoken. “Ace is my family and if you hurt him, I'll get you faster than Uncle Roger can.”

“I'll be nice,” Marco agrees.

“Good,” Luffy grins. “Come on Traffy, I want cake! Chocolate! With sprinkles!”

“Date?” Sabo finally asks, looking horrified. “This is a date?”

“Yes, it is. And you're interrupting. You would think after all the times I've gone out of my way not to interrupt your dates that I could get a little common courtesy.”

“I didn't know this was a date!”

Marco smirks, “Luffy figured it out pretty quickly.”

Ace laughs while Sabo stumbles over apologizes and hurries away, phone already in his hand, “We are both going to go home to find our parents waiting to talk to us.”

“And all of my siblings,” Marco agrees. “But it could be worse, I'm sure.”

“Worse?”

Marco nods, “You could say no when I ask you out again, what do you think?”

“I think that I would really like another date with you. As in right now, I can hear Sabo taking pictures because his camera noise is still on!”

Marco let's himself be dragged out of the chair he's in, glancing over to see Sabo arguing with Luffy as Ace hurries them both outside, “And where would you like to go?”


End file.
